Love me
by BlackRavenGift
Summary: Humans shouldn't love that man. They should come to love Orihara Izaya. Not that deem writ, Heiwajima Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there. Uh, yeah. This is my first angst ever. So bear with me.**

**Well, this chapter doesn't have any angst parts in it yet, but soon there will be. Hmm, will try to update every other week, but really can't keep an promises due to RL stuff. But please, to all of you, if I do not submit a story, please don't rush me. I take my time in things. And I mean I _really _my times in things.**

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own Durarara or the characters. Either way, I think you guys already know. ^^**

**Warnings:**** This is somehow be a yaoi fanfic later on in the chapters. Don't like yaoi, then don't read. Rating might change, depending on how this goes. Rated T for language.**

* * *

The figure of a man towered the front of his desk. His hair messed up; strands of hair were in his face, his face groggy from sleep, his long sleeve shirt rumbled. The man didn't get much sleep the day before due to some, well, unnecessary business.

The man sat down in his rotating chair and turned on his computer. He wondered if anyone was on the chat room. Smiling a bit, he leaned back, waiting for the computer to load. He should have left it on like he always did. The chair was turned around, where the man was right in front the big window, viewing the building right across from him and the street now covered in cars and humans.

When the computer was done loading, it made a little sound that all computer makes when their turned on. He was about to spin around, but something caught his eye. A couple walked down the street, hand in hand. They acting so lovey dovey, it made the man sick to the core. Seeing couple acting like couples mad Izaya horribly disgusted and angry. Izaya quickly spun around and logged on to the Dollars chat room.

**- -Kanra has enter the chart room - -**

**Kanra: Hello~!**

**Taro Tanaka: Hello there, Kanra**

**Setton: Hello Kanra**

**Kanra: So what is everyone doing~?**

**Setton: Nothing, we were just talking about something.**

**Karna: About what?**

**Taro Tanaka: Um . . . Well, something about someone**

**Kanra: Well, that's helpful~!**

**Kanra: You guys are mean. Not telling me who this "someone" is**

**Taro Tanaka: . . .**

**Setton: Have you heard about the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro?**

**Kanra: Heiwajima Shizuo? Yeah, what about him?**

**Setton: That's who we're talking about**

Izaya stared at the screen for a while. Shizu-chan? Their talking about Shizu-chan? What in God's hell are they talking about him for?

Everywhere the man went, everyone would be talking about that brute. Things like, "Oh that man in the bartender suit destroyed the inside of the restaurant" or "That man is such a monster. No human being can have that much strength." People talk about that idiot like he's a fucking god for crying out loud. Humans shouldn't love that man. They should come to love Orihara Izaya. Not that deem writ, Heiwajima Shizuo.

The red eyed man shook his head. He will not allow that Neanderthal to take his beloved humans away from him.

Izaya quickly logged off the chat, not even caring to say goodbye to Mikado or Celty. The Informant looked around for his jacket, which was apparently lying on the couch. It took a while before finding it. Long, slender arms slid through the arms of the jacket. The faint scent of the similar smell filled the nostrils of the man. Grinning the famous grin, the man fixed the hood.

"Hmm, I'm hungry," Izaya said. "Let's go to Russian Sushi!"

The Informant left walked out of the room and out of the building.

Cars drove back and forth, either going to work, going stuff for the family, or simply driving around town. People also did the same thing, except just on the sidewalk of course.

_Humans do the same thing over and over again. Nothing is never new. _Izaya thought.

Orihara Izaya slowly, but swiftly skipped towards the train to Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Yay for the end of First Chapter!**

**Review, advice, ****criticize, whatever you want~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner! Like I said on the first chapter and on my profile, I take my times on things. And it TAKES forever to upload something.**

**Um . . . I'm not proud of this chapter, but I was in a rush to finish it for my viewers. ^^;**

**Durarara characters DO NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

Noise. There was too much noise.

With the flick of a finger, a cigarette flew and hit the cold forgotten asphalt that was home to other trash that lay around.

"Tch, there's too much noise." Said the owner of the thrown away cigarette.

The man walked away sulking, hands in pockets, and a new cigarette in between his lips. As he walked, people kept away from him, sweat running down their faces. They really didn't like the man, nor did they hate him, but they always felt the need to escape from him sooner or later.

He didn't want them to leave. But somehow, though the citizens of the town promise themselves to keep away from him… to just staying away… _they always find a way to get close to him_.

And as much as he tried not to, he would scare them away.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked, watching someone stare at him, from fear or not, he wasn't sure. He ran away almost as fast as their eyes met. "Damn," he muttered, exhaling as he pulled his cigarette out. This was always the usual; they pass by, they meet, they run to someone, they come to see what happened, they meet…. Millions of them.

Why couldn't the cycle break?

"Why can't you just be nice, god dammit," he murmured himself, tossing out his cig and staring at it on the ground. It was fading, as was his mood. _Sorry,_ he thought, staring at it. _At least you don't have to deal with me anymore. Think of it as me putting you out of your misery._

He stepped on the body before walking over it, leaving the scene.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

"Oh, Izaya! Come here to eat sushi, I see? We got new fish that came today. Fresh and new!" Simon said. Izaya looked up from his drink that he got earlier.

"Ah, Simon, that's good to hear. I'm up for some fatty tuna anyways!" the young man said to the big Russian man. He came up closer to him in a smirk. "Just ah… make sure it doesn't have the head," he said sheepishly, walking in.

Simon laughed happily, keeping the door open for him and a couple other customers – the day was getting busy with lunch coming around.

When lunch comes around, you can bet the whole district gets crowded like a swarm of flies.

Izaya smiled to himself as he went straight for an empty table booth and sat down. Normally, he would just order his meal and leave before any, unnecessary busy, came around. But he really didn't feel like taking his food to go. It's kind of nice just sitting down enjoying meals instead of running around trying to escape someone that's a monster.

_Damn, I'm thinking about him again! _The Informant thought in great disgust. Why must that brute keep popping up in the man's thoughts? It was getting pretty annoying.

Having an annoyed look on the young man's face, a few costumers wondered what on earth Izaya was thinking.

After a moment, Simon came along, holding a small tray of fatty tuna. "Ah, sushi for Izaya! Sushi is good. Makes you strong." The Russian man said with his usually smile.

"Thank you, Simon." Izaya smiled at his precious food. His most favorite food in the whole world was fatty tuna. Yep, you can never go wrong with this kind of food. Picking up his pair of chopsticks, he took a piece of the sushi and popped it inside his mouth. The taste was marvelous. It was so good that the young man could just die.

Like that would ever happen.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

Having a huge crowd of people swarming around was horrible. That and the fact that anyone could annoy you in any way possible.

That's how people act. They tend to annoy you like there was no tomorrow.

Shizuo was in the park when he heard a couple yelling at one another for some stupid reason. God, how he hated it. Why did people fight one another for a stupid reason?

You might think that Shizuo fought Izaya for his own stupid pleasure. Wrong. Shizuo fought that man for what he did to him back when they were in high school. Izaya sent gangs to hurt Shizuo. Why? Nobody knows. They just know that Izaya hated the man. And the man hated him.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes through his glasses. Yep, any second now, he would explode. He was about to stand up when he felt someone grab his arm. The blonde haired man turned around quickly, fist in the air, ready to punch anyone seven feet away from him. Seeing who it was, he lowered his hand and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Oh, hey Celty," he told his closest friend. "Sorry, I thought you were some jerk ready to get some ass kicking."

The women quickly typed on her PDA a message. **:Oh? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you . . . :**

Shizuo leaned forward to read the message. He laughed.

"You didn't scare me. You really think I can get scared that easily?"

Celty titled her head to the side before typing into her PDA again. **:I guess your right, Shizuo. Nothing can barely scare you.:**

Shizuo grinned. That was right. Nothing scared him. Basically the only emotion that he showed was anger.

The women sat down next to Shizuo. Celty, you see, wasn't really human. She was actually a dullahan, a headless rider who appeared among people who were ready to die. She came from Ireland to Japan in search of her missing head. She basically looked everywhere for it. But she soon stopped when she knew that she really didn't need it after all.

The two started talking to one another. They got along well. They were, how you say, the same in a way. Celty was a unseelie fairie, and Shizuo was a human with monstrous strength. Those two weren't supposed to be real. Somehow though, they are.

Real with flesh and bones.


End file.
